Tomboy Princess
by innocentkiller101
Summary: Hinata is the perfect Princess NOT.She is a tomboy who is determind to learn how to fight not matter what.
1. Meet miss tomboy

Tomboy Princess

Begin Chapter one

Hinata stormed in to her room and punched the wall but instantly regretted it

"OW OW OW OW OOOOOOWWWW" Hinata screamed

She walk into her bath room (A/N On suit of course) and rapped the toilet roll around her bleeding knuckles

"I need to figure out a plan now! " Hinata thought to herself. She refused to spend her life trying on dresses, putting on make up and letting some prince sweep her off her feet and control HER country

Hinata was a princess yes but still a tomboy. She had begged her father to let her learn how to fight he just laughed and said "Fight is not some thing a princess needs to learn her prince will be able to protect her". Yeah right Hinata wasn't going to let her life be controlled

" There is no way I'm going to some Pink Girls Academy. Wait that starts at the same time as the Future Fights Boarding School. So all I have to do is pretend to go there but then run of to the Boarding. PERFECT!" Hinata said happily

Knock. Knock. " Hinata can I come in". Before she could reply Neji walked in. "Listen I know you are upset but fighting school really isn't for a princess" Neji continued standing in the door way. Hinata took servile breathes to calm herself down because fooling Neji would be the hardest.

"You're right. Now if you'll excuse me I need to pack. The coach leaves in 2 hours" Hinata said convincingly. Neji just starred for at her moment but then left without a word. Hinata sighed with relief and dragged out her suit case.

2 hours later Hinata stood in front of the coach with her suit case and her father smiling at her. " I new you would come around Hinata. Have fun darling" He father said happily. Hinata nodded keeping her eyes down. If she blew it now there would be no hope.

She bid her father and cousin good bye and climbed into the coach. She watched her house shrink into a speck on the hill and smiled. " I did it I'm going!" Hinata thought inside her head. She starred out of the window daydreaming about her new school.

All the new people to meet instead of being stuck inside the mansion and the best part was no one new the princess's name or what she looked liked so she didn't need to change her name or looks. Even thought she was a tomboy she still likes her long blue haire.

She woundered about the people in her class all of then being 14 like her and also like her wanting to learn how to fight. Her plan was fool prooth both schools started and ended at the same time so no one would no. Good thing to or her dad would kill her but even if her might find out if she went to the Pink Girls Academy she would go insane with all the stuck up, superficial girls

" Lady Hinata we've arrived" Said the coach driver making Hinata jump. She never remembered falling asleep so it took her a few secondings to come to her seneses. " Right well thank you" Hinata said picking up her suit case up and getting out of the coach

She starred at the gate to the Pink Girls Academy while the coach drove away. When he was out of sight she smiled and walk away from the gate. No one could stop her now as her plan was set in motion.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of the future fighting boarding school watching the students. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat. Ever body seemed to each other and she new no body. Maybe she should just forget about it and leave instead of spending the next four years on her own

Suddenly some thing pushed her on to the floor. "Sorry are you okay" Hinata looked up to see a spiky blonde boy wearing a orange track suit was offering her a hand. "Thank you and don't worry i'm fine" Hinata said taking his hand and pulling herself up. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said introducing himself. " I'm Hinata nice to meet you Naruto" Hinata said smiling . " I havn't seen you so i guess you're not from around here so why don't you come with me and meet my friends"Naruto offered.

Hinata just smiled and walk with him while laughing inside her head for even thinking about leaving the school before it even started. They were nearing a group of teenagers all looking about the same age as her. " Hey guys meet Hinata" Naruto said making thr group turn around to look at them

**Well how was that people I hope you liked it. Please review other wise I won't up dated a lot because I don't think people are reading so if you review I will definitely up dated frequently**

**Also pairings have not been decided yet so please vote for them. Plus if you have any idears about what could happen in the story i would love to here them as i always get stuck on the early chapters of character development**

And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes

**C ya soon**


	2. Hinatas Friends

Tomboy Princess

Chapter 2

The group turned around to look at Naruto and Hinata. " Hi nice to meet you" Hinata happily. At first it seemed no one would say hi back but then a pink haired girl stepped forward smiling

"Hi I'm Sakura nice to meet you to" Said the girl with pink hair. Hinata nodded and was mentally sighed. " My names Ino"Said a girl with long blonde hair. " Sasuke" Said a boy with raven hair. "And I'm Tenten" Said a girl with brown hair in to buns. Hinata smiled at all of them in turn. She was so excited to meet new people her own age

" Well there is one more person who should be here but looks like he's later so you'll just meet him later" Naruto stated. Hinata just nodded.

" Don't take this the wrong way but were are you from because you certainly don't look like you're from here" Sakura asked. "Don't worry I won't and you are right I come from a small village north from here.

"Well welcome to future fighters boarding school. You can hang around with us if you like" Ino offered. "Sounds good to me. So when does the school start?" Asked Hinata

" In about a minute. I think we are supposed to go to the hall, sit through some boring assembly, go to our dorms and unpack as school actually starts tomorrow. Today we can just look around right Sasuke?" Naruto asked

" That's what Itachi said any way" Sasuke said. "Guys every ones heading so lets move to" Said Sakura . Every one nodded, picked up the suit cases and started to walk over. Hinata was busy listening to Ino talk about her favourite shops and how she would show her on the weekend to realize she was about to bump into some one.

Thump. Hinata and the stranger hit the ground hard. "Sorry I didn't she you there" Hinata said quickly. The boy just glared at her. He had red hair and black circles around his eyes ( A/N three guess who). He got up quickly and walk off with out a word. "Wow is he from were you are Hinata" sakura asked "No I've never seen him before why isn't he from here" Hinata said

" As far as I no that weirdo isn't from here" Sasuke said angrily. " Forget it Teme lets just head in" Naruto said. Every one continued to walk into the hall and took there seats.

A lady with blonde hair stepped forward " Hello my name is Tsunade sama and I will be your hear teacher. Here are the things you need to know. Lights out at 9 p.m its extended to 10 p.m on week ends. School starts with form room at 8:30.Today you can just look around the school. Things like lessons, maps and dorms will be in your pack. Before I dismiss you there are a few extra people then last year so one dorm will have both boys and girls. Dismissed." Tsunade said and walked away.

Every got up and went to get there packs at the other side of the hall. "Lets see I'm in dorm 202" Hinata said skimming through her pack. "Ditto" Said

Sakura "Great I'm with some one I no" "Don't forget about me for head girl. I'm in 202 to" Ino happily. "So am " Tenten said

"Wait so are we. I guess that means we are all sharing the mix dorm" Naruto said happily. Sasuke only nodded. "Cool so lets go look and unpack" Ino suggested.

"Sound good to me" Tenten said already heading off to the dorms. " I just need to grab my suit cases. I'll meet you there" Hinata said . She had left her suit case on the other side of the hall by accident. Every one nodded and walked off.

Hinata rushed down the corridor hoping to dump her heavy suit case when she saw a boy one in front of her. Great maybe he could help her find her dorm. "Excuse me can you please help me find my dorm" Hinata asked.

The boy turned around looking shocked. Hinata gulped, opened her mouth but no words would come out so shut her mouth again and just starred at him. This was the worst thing that could happen, standing right in front of her was no other than Neji.

**Oh no busted already or is she. You'll just have to wait and see. So I hope I'm doing okay and people are actually enjoying this story. Special thanks to Simple Moon for reviewing that cheered me up A LOT. **

**If any one has any ideas about what could happen during the story I would love to hear about them and if I can I'll put them in for you. Please don't forget to vote for couples and sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**c ya soon**


	3. Nearly busted

Tomboy Princess

Chapter 3

Neither of then spoke at all. They just starred at each other. Neji was completely shocked as Hinata should be on the other side of the village and Hinata in horror because she would be in so much trouble and she didn't even get one day at the at the school.

Hinata's mouth opened again in an attempt to speak but failed just like last time so she closed it. It was Neji who recovered first. " Wow I new you were determined to learn how to fight but I never thought you would go this far" Neji amused. " You're not going to tell my dad?" Hinata asked now completely confused. " Well no but only because your dad did say I should ride with and make sure you got enrolled and so on. I just didn't count on you doing this. " Neji explained.

" So really you're just saving your own skin?" Hinata asked again " Yep that's pretty much it" Neji said while smiling. "Suits me. Do you know were dorm 202 is" Hinata plainly though inside she was over the moon happy. " Yes that's my dorm why do YOU need to go there" Neji asked getting a little annoyed. " Because that's my too" Hinata said sadly. Her and Neji didn't get along at the best of times so this was going to be difficult.

" Let me guess you already met Ino, Tenten, sakura, Sasuke and Naruto" Neji asked bitterly. Hinata just nodded trying to focus on the positive side of things which is lot harder said then done!

"lets go" Neji said sighing. He turned around and continued to walk not bothering to see if she was following. A few minutes later they both stopped in front of a big door that was made out of mahogany with the number 202 on a brass plate. Neji opened door and was greeted by servile voices saying how late he was.

"I got here in the end didn't I" was all Neji said to defend himself. "So which is my room" Hinata asked stepping out from behind Neji. " I'll show you Hinata but you better be quick as we all want to go walk around" Ino said pulling Hinata by the wrist before she could properly look around.

" No problem I just need to change" Hinata said opening the wooden door to her bed room for the next for years. It was small and simple. It had a single bed in the corner by the window and in the opposite corner and small desk. The floor was wooden with cream walls. Even though it was small she loved it.

Placing her black suit case on the bed she quickly opened it and picked out her clothes. She was wearing black jeans, black and red stripped t-shirt with long black sleeves and not forgetting some black vans. She smiled reaching for the door and had a proper look around. The corridor was plain, painted brown with wooden flooring.

Walking in to the living she noticed a large, round wooden table. A small kitchen with a cook, micro-wave, a small fridge and freezer. Looks like they will have to take turns washing up as she couldn't see a dish washer. There was a red 3 seating sofa, a small black coffee table in front and a small TV in front of the that.

" You took your time" Came a voice from behind making Hinata spin round. It turned out that Neji was the one who spoke. "I was only 2 minutes chill!" Hinata said defensively. " Yeah lay off her Neji" Naruto said. Neji just glared at Naruto in response.

Naruto was wearing an orange track suit with black lining. Sasuke was wearing black combats and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on it. Tenten was wearing a traditional Chinese style top and green 3 quarter length combats. Sakura was wearing a pink dress and black 3 quarter lengths. Neji was wearing a grey robe with grey trousers. Ino was wearing a purple t-shirt and skirt.

"Why don't we go look around" Suggested Sakura trying to break the tension between Neji and Naruto. " Yeah lets go" Ino said happily. Hinata nodded happily.

**Well that ends chapter 3.**

**In reviews people said there was too much speaking and not enough description and they were 100 right so in this chapter I tried to add more description to balance it out. I hope I did okay please let me know how I'm doing. **

**Thank to every one who as added to there favourites, author alerts and so on and another thanks to the people who gave me the tips as that's the only way I can better. Also because the teachers at my school love to make people suffer they give you heaps of home work so I can only update on week ends right now.**

**Finally please vote for your favourite Hinata couple so I can start planning what's going happen as right now only too people have voted**

**C ya soon**


	4. Exploring

Tomboy Princess

Chapter 4

" So were should go first" Sakura asked. " How about we just walk around and explore" Hinata suggested. Every started walking as no one else had a better idea

While walking down the corridors Hinata was surprised at how plain they were. Nothing was hanging on walls not ever paintings. "Strange. I thought they would have _some thing _on the walls but I guess not" Hinata muttered mainly to herself. "Welcome to the real world Princess. Not every one can afford to by expensive art work as decorations" Neji said coldl quietly so no one else heard.

Hinata hated losing an argument to Neji not matter how small it was but this time there was no way of wining without blowing her cover so she just glared at him and headed over to Sakura.

"Hey isn't the library over there." Hinata said pointing to down a corridor off to the right. "Not sure but we might as well check it out" Sakura said already walking in the corridors direction. "Were are you to heading" Sasuke asked already getting bored. "Hinata thinks the library's down this way so I thought we should check" Sakura said still walking.

On hearing this Neji snorted which earned him anther death glare from Hinata. "It makes sense unless you think we won't get tones of home work" Hinata said coldly.

" Well as long as we're here we might as well go see" Ino said trying to lighten up the mood.

To say the library was big would be an understatement saying it was massive would be more like it. It was oval shaped with selves that met the ceiling all full of books and scrolls. The floor had a light blue carpet and tables were scattered every were.

Hinata starred for what seemed like a century, eyes soaking up every detail. Until she saw a certain red head sitting on his own at the far corner. " Okay we've come we've seen now can we go I really want to see if there is an armoury if" Tenten said getting a little bored. This brought Hinata back to her friends. "I need to check if there is a book here so why don't you lot go ahead and I'll meet you there" Hinata said barely paying attention.

"Cool but how are you going to find us" Sakura asked. Before Hinata could reply Tenten beat her to it. "It's not like the school is a mansion Sakura I'm sure Hinata can find us" Tenten said clearly getting impatient. Every nodded mainly because Tenten was not one to be kept waiting and left Hinata in the library.

Hinata took a deep breathe and step toward the boy. When she was in ear she stopped and took another deep breathe. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier I didn't see. My names Hinata what's yours" Hinata said while sticking out her hand.

The boy Slowly looked up from his book and starred at Hinata well glared would be more like it. He didn't answer straight away but just glared at her. Hinata took the hint and spun around on her heels to leave. "Why would you want to know" The boy said so quietly Hinata wasn't even sure if she heard him at all.

"Hey I just wanted to be nice and make a couple of new friends and silly me I thought you might like a friend to" Hinata angrily glaring back at him. He starred at her blankly trying to decided whether her friends had just dared to be nice to him.

"My name is Gaara" The boy said and looked back to his book. "Nice to meet you Gaara were are you from then" Hinata asked dragging out a seat out and sat opposite him.

"Suna" Gaara said still not looking up from his book. "Wow I would love to live some were like that instead of being stuck here" Hinata said. Gaara looked like he was going to say some thing but Sakura came in at that moment.

"There you are I was getting worried come on Hinata" Sakura said yanking Hinata out of her seat and dragging her out of the library before Hinata could say good bye to Gaara.

"Sakura I can you know so please let me go" Hinata said stumbling as Sakura continued to drag her through the corridors. "Sorry didn't realise I was hurting Hinata" Sakura said finally letting go but not slowing her pace.

Hinata was still picturing her life if she lived in the Suna so when Sakura suddenly stopped Hinata walked straight into her knocking them both over. When Hinata glanced over at Sakura said girl was laughing.

"Sorry Sakura" Hinata said relieved that her friend wasn't angry at her. "Relax Hinata it was just an accident now come on the armoury is just in here" Sakura said standing up.

Opening the door revealed a large square room. All the wall space was covered in sharp weapons of all shapes and sizes including several swords, a few axes and 3 metal whips.

At the other end of the room stood Tenten and the others looking at a sword. "I got Hinata so were do you wan to go now" Sakura said making every one turn round and look at them

"How about out to eat because I'm getting hungry" Naruto said crossing his fingers. Nobody answered as they couldn't think of any thing better to do so Naruto took this as a yes.

"ALRIGHT! Ramen here we come. Lets go" Naruto excitedly already heading for the door. "Don't worry he always acts like that you'll get used to it" Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear making said girl laugh.

**I know it's a short chapter but I have 2 tests tomorrow about 5 pieces of home work but this is the last short chapter as tomorrow I will be working on chapter 5 so that gives until Saturday or Sunday to write a long one and it will be long. Some asked me to add in Aakatsuki and my answer is sure I was going to add them in any way but I'm not too sure if I should make them evil so help me out there please.**

**Thank you to people who are reviewing and adding me to various lists and please keep voting as right now I only have about 5 votes. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter **

**C ya soon**


	5. Authors Note

**Sorry every one but my step-dads mouse broke so i'm stuck on the**

**P.c wich crashes every 10 minutes so chapter 5 will be on the 1st as **

**week-end i'm going down to see my granparents and uncle. As i only see **

**thwm once a year i can't say no.Thank you to every one who reviews **

**and gives me tips the help **

**see you soon**


	6. Talk in the park

Tomboy Princess

Chapter 5

When the rest of the group arrived at the Ramen Bar Naruto had already got a table. "What took you so long" Naruto complained.

"Shut up Naruto we're not all food crazy like you" Sasuke said taking a seat next to him. "What can I get you kids" Said the waiter

" I take a super size beef ramen please" Naruto said. "I'll take a small plain please" Sakura said. "Same here" Tenten said. "Just water for me thanks" Ino said. "I'll take a medium chicken" Neji said. "I'll have medium chicken to"Sauke said.

"Well…I'll have… a…"Hinata stopped there and didn't carry on. "Hinata have never had Ramen before" Naruto hardly believing it was possible. "I guess Ramen isn't her style" Neji said earning himself a sharp kick from under the table.

"Hinata you should try beef it's the best" Naruto excitedly. Hinata just nodded. "Okay your orders should be ready shortly" The waiter said and left. The group started to talk amongst themselves until Sasuke notice a group older teens walking in.

"Great. Just great" Sasuke muttered to himself but as Naruto was sitting right next to Sasuke he heard him and turned around. Standing on the other side of the restrant stood Itachi and his group of friends known as Akatsuki. "Just ignore him Sasuke" Naruto said turning back around. "Sasuke and Itachi _really _don't get along and I mean at all even though they're brothers" Naruto explained after seeing Hinata's confused face, this made Sasuke scowl even more.

Hinata just shrugged and starred into space. She wasn't that surprised as she and Neji were cousins and they didn't get along either so it made sense that Sasuke and Itachi were the same.

Sasuke started to cool down well at least until a blue skinned guy standing beside Itachi shouted "Look it's ickle sauke". After that Sasuke looked even mader.

Itachi and the blue skinned guy walked to wards the table. "You're right kisame it is ickle little Sasuke. Does mum you're out of the school grounds" Itachi said mockingly. "Shut it Itachi I'm a kid any more" Sasuke growled glaring at Itachi. Itachi just smirked and looked over to the other group " You here that guys ickle Sasuke all grown up" Itachi laugh after saying this and soon so did all the other members of the group were to while Itachi and Kisame walked back over to them

After that Sasuke smply snapped. He stormed out of the Ramen bar not even looking behind him. Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Every time he storms off" Naruto muttered to himself " I better go find him before does some thing stupid" Naruto to every one else standing up. Ofcourse on the way he quickly grabs his ramen as a take out.

"Well… that was…" Sakura started to. "Awkard" Ino finished. "Who were the people with Sasuke brother" Hinata asked still trying to keep up with all this new information. "Well Itachi hangs around with a group of friends called Akatsuki. You should try to steer clear of them as they're either crazy, teachers pet or just plain nasty" sakura explained. Hinata nodded finally aking sense of it all.

Soon there food came and the small talk started. Hinata mainly listened to the conversations. After they had all finished eating the paid and left.

"hey I have an idea. Lets go SHOPPING" Ino said. Saukra nodded happily while Tenten and Neji groaned. "You have a better idea" Ino huffed. "Any thing but being draggd from store to store watching you two try on clothes" Neji replied.

"what about the park" Hinata suggested. Ino frowned for a minute then smiled. "Sounds like fun lets go" Ino said pulling Hinata along to.

When the reached the park Hinata smiled. She never was allowed to go to parks as a kid so she was going to enjoy this. They sat down on one of the climbing frames.

"Hinata tell us about were you come from then" Sakura said turing

To face Hinata.

"Well its just a small village in a vally, completely clear wich was great when it snowed. To the right was a small wood were I would go in the summer. Hinata said " It had a river running through

the middle. It was beautifull in the summer when all the flowers were blooming.

"Wow that sounds amazing. You'll show us in the summer break right" Ino said meatally crossing her fingers. "Yeah why not" Hinata said happily. She had always wished she had a close friend or friends to show the river in the summer.

"I wish I could have lived there it sounds amazing" Sakura said starring up at the clear darl blue sky. Hinata smiled sadly at that comment "_Not if it meant giving up your freedom and any chance of being a normal kid you wouldn't" _Hinata thought.

"Does any one know what time it is" Tenten asked looking around at each person. All four shook their head's and looked at each other. "We should head home then as they might lock us out" Ino said.

"Would they really lock us out if. That seems abit drastic to me" Sakura frowning. "Well I don't want to be the one that finds out

the hard way so lets head back" Hinata said as she jumped of the climbing frame.

The others jumped down to. They walked out of the park in silence. The only thing that broke the silence was a group of 5 drunk 20 year olds walking down the path.

"Lets take a different route" Hinata said biting her lip nervously. "Yeah you're right. There is no point walking into trouble" Sakura said calmly. " But that is quicker" Ino said looking at the other pleadingly.

"Hey guys look over" One of the drunken teenagers said point to Hinata, Sakura and Ino. "Come over girls and we'll show you a good time"

"That's it we're walking the longer way round" Tenten said turning around. "Aaaawwww guys I think they're abit shy" Another guy said picking up his pace to catch up with them.

"Get lost already" Tenten said turning around to face them. The guy reached over to grab Tenten's arm. She twisted his outside arm around his back and pushed him into the other members of the group causing them all to fall to the ground with aloud thud.

This made all of the guys extremely mad and Sakura's smirk didn't help things at all either. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get brownie" Another guy said as they all picked themselves up.

" Bring it" Sakura cracking her knuckles and gathering chakra. Ino nodded and Tenten nodded were as Hinata just stood in her fighting stance.

The first boy ran at Sakura blindly so all she had to was hit in squarly in the stomache and he was out for the count. Sakura stood aside to watch the rest of the fight.

Another tried to kick Ino but she grabbed his foot, twisted it around at a strange angle until it cracked. The guy screamed in pain and only stoped when Ino knocked him out

The same guy ran towards Tenten but she reacted too quick for him. Bring out a scroll she summoned a kunai with a chain attached and trapped him against a near by tree.

The last guy ran at Hinata. She gathered up her Chakra until it was causing through all of her vains. Thinking quickly she used her Gentle Fist and hit him 24 times in the chest. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"Well that was rather boring" Neji said slightly annoyed that he didn't get a chance to fight any one.

"Lets leave before we get into more trouble" Ino said. Every one agreed and they walked back to the school.

About half way back they ran into Naruto and Sasuke. Said boys were sitting on a bench starring up at the sky. " Hey guys did we miss any thing interesting" Naruto said grinning and standing up.

"Nothing much really" Hinata while sharing a secrete smile with Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Naruto looked confused at this but guessed he'd never find out so he shook his.

"We're heading back to school just encase they lock us out" Sakura said glancing up at the sky. "Good it's never a good idea to get lock out" Naruto said walking along side Hinata.

**I am SO sorry for the late update my stupid internet crashed so I couldn't up load. Also for the lame name Tenten got called nut my mind went black at that point.**

**Thank you for not flaming me or any thing like that and I know the fight seen was terrible but I'm very bad at writing them so if I start with a small one slowly build up I hope I'll be able to improve.**

**See ya **


End file.
